


Proximity

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Oral Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, compartmentalized remix, getting caught, philinda hot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it wasn't Melinda under the shower, but Phil who needed to release some tension? - Compartmentalized!Remix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compartmentalized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850335) by [suallenparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker). 



It’s too much. The proximity, her touch, the pretending. It’s too much. They’re pretending to be married and it’s fucking killing him. He hasn’t even kissed her yet. Not once, not ever. But he’s wearing that stupid ring and sleeping in her bed and yesterday they held hands. Fuck.

He can’t get her scent out of his nostrils. The shower is steamed and the smell of his shower gel lingers in the air, but he still can smell Melinda. She’s everywhere. She’s in his bed every night. Fuck. And gosh, he wants her. She’s having smoothies at the moment, with the professor who may or may not be Hydra. Just the two girls, the professor said. Melinda’ll probably be annoyed when she’ll come back. Catching him with a hard on probably won’t help. Fuck.

He woke up aroused this morning, but luckily for once he had been awake before her and could hide in the bathroom to take an icy shower. And now, here he was again.

The soap all ran through the drain. He’s clean, but he’s not finished. He hisses when he wraps his right hand around his hard cock. Water pours down on him. His eyes flutter shut.

Earlier, they played tennis with the professor and her husband. Melinda wore tennis skirts. And she had the best fucking smelling sweat ever, it was frustrating. All he wanted was to drag her somewhere, push up that white skirt and fuck her.

He grabs his cock harder and pumps. He wants her fingers around him. He wants to kiss her lips. He wants to cup her breasts, massage her ass, hold her against him. He wants to fuck her. Just once. Oh gosh, please, just once.

He could take her in the shower. It’s big enough for both of them to stand under the water stream while he’d pound into her from behind. The wall is too rough, he doesn’t want her perfect skin to bruise. She’d press her hands against the mosaic tiles and she’d moan and she’d gasp. She’d be wet for him, hot for him, wanting him.

Or he could take her sitting on one of the silly metal chairs that stood in the bathroom next to the oversized sink.

“Melinda …”

Or in their bed. Yes. He leans against the wall, the tiles dug into his skin, but he doesn’t care. She could ride him hard and he could massage her ass and kiss her fucking senseless. Fuck. He wants to kiss her so badly.

He imagines her face, her perfect lips. He wants her to gasp his name as he’d make her come.

“Melinda!” he gasps. His cock is pulsing now. He’s so fucking close.

“Phil.”

His hand is around is cock, the other pressed against the wall behind him and he’s so fucking hard, it’s ridiculous. When he opens his eyes, she’s just there. Wearing a white summer dress that suits their rich-people-cover and her feet bare, she stands in the bathroom, the door open behind her. And she’s staring at his cock that he’s still stroking.

“Is this because of me?” she asks and he almost chokes.

Under other circumstances, it would turn him on to no end but now he’s afraid she might kill him.

He fucking needs to stop touching himself and deal with her. - He’d love to deal with her, he could- No. Fuck. All his damn blood is in his cock and he can’t think.

She’s licking her lips and his cock twitches. She’s so fucking beautiful, he’d give his right arm just to touch her. If she’d kill him now, he wouldn’t blame her. The fuck is he doing? He needs to start apologizing right now!

“You want me,” she mumbles and comes closer, still staring at his pulsing erection in his hand. Of course he wants her!

“Please …” he gasps.

She lifts her gaze and looks him in the eye. “Don’t stop.” Her voice is husky.

Then, elegantly, almost casually, she takes off her dress. It pools to a puddle of fabric to her feet, leaving her with nothing but white, lacy underwear.

He pulls in a sharp breath. He must’ve died. This can’t be real. Someone is messing with his brain again! Because next she takes off her bra. Her breasts are beautiful. Her nipples puckered. He wants to take them into his mouth and suck. He grabs his cock tighter. Fuck.

She takes off her panties. Most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Fuck.

“Phil,” she whispers and her right hand glides between her legs, cupping her sex. Fuck. She’s touching herself. Her left hand massages her breast. Oh, fuck. Melinda May is naked in his bathroom, watching him jacking off with her hand between her legs. Fuck.

“Melinda!”

She holds his gaze and it’s just too much. He comes hard and she just watches, her hand moving between her legs. She’s so fucking beautiful. His semen spurts and the shower washes it away.

“You’re so beautiful,” she mumbles. “Phil …”

He laughs roughly. She’s the beautiful one. And for now, she’s his. He’s so far from being done with her! Her chest is flushed now, she’s still touching herself, but it’s no longer enough. He’s panting and breathless and his legs don’t feel very supportive right now, but this isn’t enough. He can’t let it happen like this.

“Sit,” he rasps and moves towards her. She moans.

Fortunately she understands and settles on one of the chairs, her legs spread, touching herself. Fuck. She has two fingers moving in and out of her pussy. His cock twitches again. Fuck. She’s holding on to the edge of the chair with her left hand. She’s stunning. He kneels in front of her and runs his hands over her legs. She shivers under his touch. Her hand moves faster. Oh gosh.

He takes her wrist and pulls at it. She keens, but lets him proceed to lift it to his mouth. He licks her fingers clean. She tastes fantastic. Her legs spread wider and she moans. Her pussy lips are swollen, he sees her clit. She’s so wet. Fuck. He lets go of her wrist and places his hands on her thighs as he leans in and places an open mouthed kiss directly on her clit.

“Phil!” she gasps and it’s worth it. She buries her hands in his hair as he licks her.

This is better than any dream, than any fantasy. Still licking her, he glides his right hand between her legs and pushes one finger into her pussy. He moves his hand like he saw her do it and she gasps. She screams. he feels her clench and she trembles. So fucking beautiful as she comes. He glances at her face before he focuses on his task again. He loves this. His legs protest, his knees hurt, but he loves this. He could do this all day.


End file.
